darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mutated jadinko baby
Mutated jadinko babies '''can be found in the Jadinko Lair, which is located east of Shilo Village on Karamja. The lair itself can be accessed through a hole in the cave roof. Although they do '''not drop the coveted whip vine, they are still hunted for their 100% drops of mutated vines and excrescence, which are used for making sagaies and bolas. In addition, they can drop high level noted herbs, including Snapdragon and Torstol, as well as noted logs. They can also drop ancient effigies, rare as they may be. Killing these will gain you 3 favour points with the Jadinkos. Strategies Mutated jadinko babies attack mainly with melee, but if the player moves out of melee range or activates Protect from Melee, they will also use magic attacks which consist of a vine coming out of the ground and hitting the player. These attacks are slow and inaccurate, but if they hit, they will usually hit hard. Despite their high max hit, mutated jadinko babies commonly drop various jadinko fruits that restore 800-2000 life points each and give various benefits (depending on the fruit). The fruit drops are so common that higher level players won't need to bring food for the few times that they do get hit. However care should be taken for those who have low defence, as they have an unusually large amount of health and max hit for their level. They however, have very low defence so it should be quite easy in killing one without taking too much damage. Players using Sagaies or other sorts of Ranged should be careful as they will start with a magic attack, and will get closer to you to attack with melee. They are able to bind the nearby vines to attack you. Ranging them is not advised as they look like a 2x1 monster, but are actually a 1x1 sized monster, making it able to pass through most safespots. Meleeing them is better alternative. Melee Setup *Helm: Mask of Vines (on task) > Full slayer helmet/Slayer helmet/Black mask (on task) > Torva full helm > Bandos helmet *Body: Torva platebody > Bandos chestplate > Torag's platebody *Platelegs: Torva platelegs > Bandos tassets > Torag's platelegs *Ring: Warrior ring (i) > Sixth-Age circuit/Onyx ring (i) > Ring of wealth > Ring of life *Cape: Completionist cape > TokHaar-Kal-Ket > Max cape > Fire cape > Skillcape > Obsidian cape *Amulet: Brawler's knockout necklace > Saradomin's whisper > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Gloves: Pneumatic gloves > Goliath gloves > Bandos gloves > Culinaromancer's gloves 10 *Boots: Steadfast boots > Bandos boots > Dragon boots > Rune boots *Weapon: Drygore rapier/mace/longsword > Chaotic rapier > Other Chaotic weapons > Zamorakian spear (2h) > Godsword (2h) > Korasi's sword > Abyssal whip/vine *Offhand: Drygore > Off-hand chaotic rapier > Other off-hand Chaotic weapons > Jessika's sword > Enhanced excalibur *Aura: Vampyrism > Reverence > Penance Inventory *5-10 pieces medium level food (optional as jadinko fruit is a common drop and recovers 1200 life points each) *Emergency teleport (optional, but at least a spare Juju teleport spiritbag is needed in case of death) *Extreme/Super attack and Extreme/Super strength (optional) Drops 100% drop Charms Herbs Seeds Jadinko fruit Other Universal drops